cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Insanity Alliance
The Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) is an alliance formed by a group of people who go to the message board called Random Insanity. The Legend of RIA A young man was reading topics on Random Insanity, of GameFAQs.com. After reading and posting in 13 topics, I proceeded to read a topic, number 829483920, entitled "RI, let us conquer LUE." He entered topic 829483920 and began to read. Before his very eyes, of which there are 2, and of a lighter shade of blue during the summer months, a revolution was born. They were of a revolution (not the band, we were just the product of a revolution). In the beginning, the Invisionfree forum was a very socially active place. There were forums for discussion of the Alliance, discussion of Randomly Insane topics, and various specified things for events such as wars, international affairs, trade, foreign aid, in-game issues, rogues, and debates unrelated to http://www.cybernations.net/. How the RIA came to be (a story told by Zeep) Chapter One: The fall of one age, and the birth of a new age Our story first starts in a far off land. A land of grace and dignity, a land of golden arcs; cobble stone streets; and a welcoming smile around every corner. This land I speak of, was country known as Random Insanity. Random Insanity, RI for short, is located on the continent of GameFAQs, which is now part of the CNet kingdom. Now I am sure not many of you know of this RI I speak of. Some of you may have never heard of RI before, others may have heard my description of wondrous place and figured I was talking of a different place. If your case is the latter, then you are wrong. If you are of the latter then you are most likely wrong my friend. See, RI was a wonderful place. I don't say "was" in a meaning that RI no longer exists, I say "was" in a meaning that RI has simply gone down the toilet. See, back then RI was at war with its neighboring country of LUE. They hated each other and wanted nothing to do with each other. A lot of people thought RI and LUE would kill each other off, but that is not what happened. The Golden RI as I was talking about, was brought down by an insider. Some time after the collapse of the RI government, LUE managed to close off its gates to foreigners and has ever sense been slowly choking itself to death. The collapse of the RI government included civil war. During this time a lot of it's heroes were charged with war crimes. Most of the heroes were killed on the spot, but a few escaped into the enemy lines of LUE, and were then exiled from RI. Without the heroes, RI just went deeper and deeper into its depression. New people kept coming, but they had no one to follow. Soon the civil war ended and the depression was too deep to fix by the few golden age citizens that remained. RI was reduced to a pile of crap, and has remained there sense. Some say it is a little better now days, but it all depends on who you ask. But enough about the history of RI, let's get onto the main point of this. Lesson Two: From the shadows steps Legolas, and Napoleon too!!! Shadow Legolas and Napoleon Too were two survivors of the civil war. The streets of RI were no place for these two, they got ate up and spit out to the curb side. They were just a few of the people who tried to rebuild RI to it's former glory, but attempt after attempt they failed. They longed for the old RI, they longed for success, yet it never came to them. Finally one day they were about to give up and just end their lives. But before they could pull the trigger and drink the poison, they heard of a new land. A land of riches and hope, much like what America was to the rest of the world when it was first discovered. This new land was called CyberNations, and they saw it as the last hope for RI. They took the long journey across the vast WWW Ocean and came to the shores of hope and promise, CyberNations. They soon realized that this was the answer to their prayers. They figured if they can't rebuild old RI, then they will build a new RI. They quickly got to work and constructed a small kingdom of two, but that was not enough. They needed more then just them to make this work, but that's not all they needed. See, for some reason the land of CyberNations did not allow for it's people to have a private headquarters. This means their options were to plan in the public in front of possible enemy eyes, or locate the headquarters elsewhere. So once they had things established in their lands on CyberNations, CN for short from here on, they headed back to the great continent of GameFAQs. They were not ready to let RI know of their work in progress, so they traveled across the continent of GameFAQs looking for a suitable place. They soon came across a small ghost town called Yuu Yuu Hakusho. They decided this would be the home for their HQ, now all they had to do was breathe some life into the place. They only felt it right to rename the town due to the fact they were going to give it a new beginning. Being they didn't want to take too much time on this however, they simply named it "Yuu Yuu Hakusho 2." Less-than Three: Back then, Shyox only counted as half a man. One thing I forgot to mention about Shadow and Napoleon, was that they were not alone in find a home for their new HQ. Back on the shore of CyberNations, they met a young lad who also migrated from RI. This young mans name was none other then Shyox. Up till now, Shyox didn't really matter much as to how things went. It is true that he pointed it out to the two that they needed to have their HQ hidden, but they wont admit it was his idea. See, back when Shadow and Napoleon met Shyox, they thought nothing of him. In fact, they kinda hated him to be exact. The only reason why they kept him around, was to boost their own egos. But the fact of the matter is, despite what Shadow and Napoleon say, it was Shyox's idea to move the HQ out of the publics eye and back to GameFAQs. The two and a half of them soon got to work in looking for members to join their group of rag tag RIers. They soon decided to call themselves the Random Insanity Alliance, also known as the RIA. Over time the numbers grew larger, yet as the numbers grew larger, danger also grew larger. Three major countries of GameFAQs traveled to CyberNations in all. The RIA, who's numbers were slowly growing was only one, and the weakest of the three. Another migratory country was Current Events, or CE for short. After the collapse of the RI government and the closing of LUE's walls, the public of RI started calling CE their enemy. With CE having a colonist group on the shores of CyberNations, the RIA had to be careful with where their HQ was located. One spy could mean doom for them all, for all their hard work and planning. The third country, and the largest threat, was none other then LUE itself. After closing off it's walls to the public, it further more cut down it's numbers. It soon set sail across the WWW ocean and found a land which can't be found on any map, and depending on who you ask, doesn't exist. LUE split itself into two colonies to try to save itself. The problem with this is, both of those colonies came together at the shores of CyberNations to create the LUEnited Nations. The RIA lived in fear of being discovered by ether CE, or the LUEnited Nations. Shyox feared this the most, and thought something should be done about this. Shadow and Napoleon showed no initiative in hiding to improve their chance of survival, so Shy knew he had to do this on his own. Little did he know however, he was about to go from only being half a man, to being a man and a half. 4: The time to come, we shall rest here. Shyox knew something had to be done, and he now understood that it would have to be him to do it. With no other choice, he came out of the sidelines and smacked down the hands of Shadow and Napoleon. He then proceeded to grab RIA itself by the balls, and told it what direction to go. With a force unlike any other RIA has seen before, Shyox single handedly set RIA on the path for success. Within the next few days Shyox gathered a small group of followers, and once again sent RIA across the WWW ocean. This time they were not headed back to the shores of CyberNation. No, this time they were headed to the shores of a large and highly diverse continent called Invisionfree. This continent was free of most rules, and most importantly, offered walls to keep unwanted eyes blind. Shyox and his group of followers soon got to work at building a new Headquarters on Invisionfree. He had help from members such as Crunka, Leo, and Artema Dragon. Together this group of visionaries built the HQ that would house the RIA from here on out. Shadow and Napoleon grew jealous of Shy's work, and slowly started to drift away from the dream they started. Soon the two who started the RIA, would be all but a faded memory in the minds of a few members. 5: positions to rule them all. With the new HQ settled down, it was time to get some serious work done. The numbers for the RIA had not grown substantially in awhile. In fact, they were starting to shrink a little in numbers as members slowly started to drift away. Shyox had overcome the threat of LUE and CE for the time, but now faced the threat of RIA's own members. Shy knew the only option left to save the RIA, was suicide. The RIA was not quite ready yet for RI to know about it, but there was no other choice. With his back against the wall and the RIA on it's deathbed, he went to RI. He posted one small discrete bulletin on the side of a cookie shop in search of new blood. At first only a few people noticed, and even less cared. With such a crappy turnover, shy decided to go get a cookie, so he went into the shop and ignored the bulletin. While he was in the shop however, the people who cared started to stand around. Soon a small crowd was amassed outside of the shop looking at the bulletin. This small crowd attracted others, and they too soon joined into the crowd. Shy was oblivious to his crowd of followers outside however, and he was getting rather annoyed at the people ahead of him in line. He only wanted a simple chocolate chip cookie, and he was determined to buy one. However, the people in front of him were cookie freaks, much like coffee freaks at stores such as starbucks. "I'll have an orange sugar cookie covered in purple sprinkles and mixed with some small to medium macadamia nuts" ordered one person. Another person stepped up in line, "Yeah, I will have a large cookie please. One half I want to be chocolate chip and peanut butter, the other half will be peanut butter M&Ms, Oreo bits, and dried ice cream." It took Shy half an hour to get his order in, and he spent another ten minutes arguing with the cashier that all he wanted was a simple chocolate chip cookie. When shy stepped out of the shop, he was shocked at what he saw. Ninjas! Thousands of them!!! Even more shockingly, most of them were there to join the RIA! Some of the ninjas that joined the RIA were Kloo Shanko, Moth, myself, and Delta. Shy took who he could with him, but had to leave a few behind. He brought them to the RIA HQ and processed them into the ranks. The large increase in ranks did little to save the RIA though. In fact, it only made it's death all that more noticeable. With a group of RIers within its ranks, it now needed a slight order to keep things together. Elections were soon held for the five positions to rule them all. Leader, Co-leader, Foreign Advisor, War Advisor, and Economic Advisor. The polls opened and the voting began, as did a new chapter in the RIA history. For the first time in it's history, the RIA would have an actual designated leader, as well as a cabinet to help advise. When the polls closed and the dust settled, Leo came out as Co-Leader. Moth happened to grab the Foreign Advisor position, which suited him well. The title of Economic Advisor was to be Kloo Shanko's. Artema Dragon grabbed War Advisor with hopes his furry in the times of war would meet his name of Dragon. Last but not least, in fact the most importantly, the mighty Shyox once again grabbed the RIA by the balls, but this time came out as it's official leader. Six: feet under is not the place to be. The RIA made much progress, and was doing well. However, things would soon be thrown into chaos...multiple times. Time after time however, the RIA would stand tall and prove to all that it shall survive. It may not be the biggest or best alliance, but it's warriors are loyal and will fight with everything they have to the bitter end. 31st of July 2006, RIAs grounds shake from an outside force for the first time. Up to this time, the RIA was only known by it's members and RI itself. 06:56 Coordinated Universal Time, an article is posted in the worldwide news paper known as the CNWiki. The article states, and I quote "The RIA is a recently created alliance. it is thought to be plotting a strike against the LUEnited nations. They are currently weak, but it is said by an inside source that they are great in number and have a well orginised hierarchy. They could be dangerous in the future." With the CE alliance dead, the RIAs only major concern left was the LUEnited Nations. This article had the power to light the spark of war, which would be more or less a slaughtering of the RIA. Thankfully however, the members of the RIA acted quick upon the threat and managed to hide the article from everyone else's eyes. The second ground shaking threat the RIA faced was a devastating blow. The RIA was slowly starting to disintegrate as members sadly started to migrate away from the RIA. It was in this time of weakness that the next event happened. The great leader of RIA, Shyox, was attacked by rouges. They did enough damage to make the leader think of ending his life, but thankfully he didn't. In his time of need, a few members came back to help fight off the rouge nations. The RIA pulled through again and survived. The rouge nations soon went back into the shadows and left the RIA be. Shortly after the rouge attacks, the RIA was once again in danger. This time however, it was by a greater threat then the LUEnited nations or a group of rouges. The New Pacific Order was knocking on the door of the RIA, and it was not there for a small chat. A citizen of the NPO attacked a fellow RIAer without reason. Shyox jumped in to back up our beloved brother, but was met with a fist in the face. We now had our leader in a fight with a NPO member, and any negotiations were going slowly. After me begging Shy to let me get involved, he finally let me at them. We now had three of our members in a fight with the most powerful force in the land of CyberNations. Peace was worked out soon after I got mugged by three or four NPO members. It was a great deal later that our next conflict showed up, but we at first thought it was a repeat of the last one. The influential and powerful member Moth was attacked by what we thought at the time, another NPO member. Damage to moth racked up to be around 1.5 million by the end of the fighting. We soon got to the bottom of it though, and found out it was nothing but a rouge using the name of NPO for his own protection. The RIA attacked with no mercy, and we soon got moth his justice. 7 days in a week, 7 more days to the RIA history At current, the RIA still stands, and has no worries at the time. Shyox still leads like he should, and the members are still loyal. Thanks to the work of Moth, we have multiple embassies with other alliances, and as of now really have nothing to worry about. Things are moving smoothly and the RIA has nothing to complain about. We have survived through a few elections for who gets what title, as well as a few recruitment sessions. We may lose a few members here and there, but we also gain some to replace the fallen. All in all, the RIA has done pretty well for itself if I do say so my self. I am a proud member of the RIA, and I plan on keeping it that way. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Zeep lives in a HOUSE OF LIEZ! He left. ^ but he's back now ~ ZPO4O ALSO, FLASK WANTED TO BE MENTIONED, SO HERE YOU GO, FLASK. HE DID SOME SPECIAL STUFF, SO REMEMBER HIM.